Trémulo despertar
by Ame Winner
Summary: Al cabo de un momento la presión cedió y se liberó, deslizándose cálidamente alrededor de su muslo.


Adoro a Nataku y la pareja Fuuma&Nataku tiene mi cariño, mucho cariño, desde hace más de siete años cuando por azares del destino me invitaron a rolear en un foro de Saint Seiya y X-1999. Eso hace que me pregunte, ¿por qué nunca he escrito nada de ellos en la FF?

Pues bien, finalmente lo hice, este oneshot corresponde a los personajes del foro y por ende será un universo alterno en donde los chicos están en la universidad.

_Advertencias: P_osible OC.

Mide el grado de imaginación, pecaminosa imaginación, del lector xD.

* * *

**Trémulo despertar**

Lejanamente, como un sonido amortiguado, en algún momento de la noche la calefacción había cedido, apagándose y permitiendo que, con el paso de las horas, la habitación fuera enfriándose hasta ese instante por la mañana en donde el único lugar acogedor se encontraba bajo las sábanas.

Aún entre sueños fue muy consciente del roce por su pierna, del ascenso que ocurría por su muslo descaradamente y que le arrancaba un suspiro ahogado cuando el bochorno le provocaba también un sonrojo.

Ocurría un par de veces a la semana, y él se despertaba así…

_Así_: sintiéndose acalorado y ansioso, dudando de abrir los ojos con la esperanza de que la sensación pasara y pudiera volver a conciliar el sueño; esperando el no necesitar pedir ayudar pero soltando un suspiro, rendido, mientras relajaba el resto del cuerpo y se limitaba a sentir lo que ocurría bajo las sábanas y en su cuerpo, sin su permiso.

Solo, y experiencias previas se lo recordaban, no iba a poder solucionarlo…

Obligado a despertar Nataku ladeó el rostro observando el reloj en la mesita, eran apenas las seis cincuenta y dos de la mañana y la luz del sol aún no se filtraba por las cortinas pero era invierno, era normal tal oscuridad, y por la hora se había perdido ya el habitual repiqueo en la ducha, el rechinar de la llave del agua caliente al cerrarse y luego ese ir y venir dentro del baño con el que ya estaba familiarizado.

La mayor parte del tiempo pensaba lo contrario pero, en ocasiones aquello le resultaba una tortura; y eso hacía de él, un masoquista.

Sin tocarse y sin ganas de moverse, observó el techo sintiendo el cuerpo incómodo y con algo tan evidente que no podría simplemente girarse como si nada o levantarse de la cama para darse una ducha y comenzar su día; estaba en problemas.

Casi siempre, apretaba más de lo que podía ser agradable…

Mas en otras tantas ocasiones el aferre se aflojaba, se movía y volvía a cerrarse haciéndole contener la respiración; y no podía decir que fuera una sensación mala sino incomoda, inadecuada y sobre todo vergonzosa por todo lo que implicaba. Apretando las manos al colchón, Nataku suspiró y se llevó la diestra a la frente pidiéndose control.

No era posible sentirse de esa forma, tan invadido, por algo que ni siquiera tenía una razón de ser más allá de la coincidencia.

—Vaya, ya despertaste…

—Uhm —gruñó sin humor.

Volviendo la mirada hacia esa voz, Nataku se encontró con los ojos de Fuuma y el brillo divertido en éstos que auguraban el saber lo que ocurría.

Avanzando, el pelinegro se sentó al borde de la cama que solían compartir y sonrió dejando que la toalla reposara sobre sus hombros. Nataku jamás podría decir que Fuuma pretendía actuar intimidante pero, éste tenía algo en su forma de ser, de hablar y de moverse, que simplemente lo volvían así por naturaleza; era alguien atrayente, profundo y con un aire peligroso…, estar con él era como pararse en lo más alto de un risco y sentir vértigo ante la posibilidad de caer pero quedarse ahí, amando esa sensación y la vez temiendo de ésta.

—Deberías de aceptar el ir a correr conmigo —propuso de forma relajada—, es bueno para la salud…

—¿Sí? —Nataku lo interrogó, aunque no era capaz de olvidarse de lo que ocurría bajo las sábanas—. Al menos, no para la mía…

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

El albino dejó escapar una sonrisa, al menos había cosas en las que no podía equivocarse y salir a correr durante las frías mañanas de invierno probablemente le resultaría en un resfriado o algo más complicado.

—Años de ser yo —respondió, y malamente se le escapó un suspiro que pretendía encubrir algo más sonoro como lo era un gemido.

Fue el turno de Fuuma para sonreír y pasando la mirada por las sábanas revueltas, que ocultaban al otro, colocó la mano sobre uno de los muslos sin encontrar lo que buscaba.

—Jamás pasaría —pasando la diestra sobre el muslo correcto, Fuuma volvió a mirarle a los ojos—, si no te quedaras tanto tiempo en cama.

Nataku se incorporó hasta sentarse, ahora con el sonrojo más visible en la blanca piel.

—Mejor ayúdame…

Los hombros delgados se tensaron, Nataku cerró los ojos y tuvo el disimulo de no echar la cabeza hacia atrás cuando la mano de Fuuma palpó muy cerca de su ingle.

—Vaya problema.

—No… puedo quedarme así —añadió, quizás muy cerca de permitir que el pánico se notara en su voz—. Anda —insistió—, haz algo… no es mi culpa que esta clase de cosas pasen…

La sonrisa en boca de Fuuma se ensanchó, ahora parecía más divertido con la situación aunque no fuera novedosa; tiró de las sábanas, contempló las piernas blancas y fue subiendo la vista hasta llegar a los muslos y a esos bóxers holgados cuya tela, del lado derecho, estaba corrida hacia arriba dejando ver más piel de lo que podía ser inocente.

Fuuma se mordió el labio inferior y Nataku apretó los propios al sentir el tirón y la presión que mandaba una oleada de calor muy inoportuna estando los ojos negros sobre él y tan cerca de su entrepierna.

El mayor presionó, rozó con gentileza y cuando el músculo tenso se movió…, a él volvió a escapársele un suspiro porque esos hábiles dedos rozaban zonas muy sensibles.

—¿Duele?

En respuesta, Nataku negó.

Enrojecido, con el bochorno haciéndole perlarse de sudor, éste separó ligeramente las piernas para ayudarle al otro con toda esa tarea que no duraba demasiado pero que siempre le resultaba muy larga porque le mantenía a la expectativa y al borde de la obviedad física e incluso emocional; a veces, sobre todo cuando se sentía desesperado, Nataku era muy capaz de soltar todo lo que quería y que nunca pediría estando tranquilo.

Así era él, ambos lo sabían…

Apenas siendo capaz de observar Nataku notó la diestra de Fuuma rodeando la extensión, volviendo a apretarla con firmeza para subir, bajar y luego hacer ese movimiento raro de siempre con los dedos, parecía amasar pero dar golpecitos; al cabo de un momento, la presión finalmente cedió y se liberó… deslizándose cálidamente alrededor de su muslo.

Aliviado, Nataku soltó un suspiro largo…

—Figueroa no puede seguir haciendo esto —replicó al dejarse caer en la cama.

—¿No?

—No —le miró—, no puede…

Tener una boa constrictora enredada a su muslo no era ni sería su ideal para despertar, la única forma de liberarse implicaba esos masajes que dejaban las manos de Fuuma demasiado cerca de su entrepierna, rozando descuidadamente pero también demasiado provocativamente para su salud mental.

Era humano, era un hombre, estaba vivo y sobre todo ¡sentía!

—A mí me parece que te gusta —Fuuma tuvo la delicadeza de recordárselo cuando, sin pudor, lanzó una mirada a la erección de Nataku.

Advirtiendo aquello, el albino volvió a sentarse y entre la vergüenza cruzó su mirada con la de Fuuma por un instante largo en el que ninguno habló; Figueroa, por el contrario, se deslizaba por el regazo de éste camino al suelo y muy probablemente hacia el refugio en donde estaba la lámpara que le daba calor.

Tragándose la tensión, y otro par de deseos, Nataku suspiró.

—Ya se ha puesto muy grande —era casi tan gruesa como su propio brazo y todo su cuerpo era un músculo diseñado para apretar y asfixiar. Y si bien Figueroa estaba acostumbrada a la gente, podía ser peligrosa—, deberías de buscarle hogar en un serpentario…

—Oh, Nataku —Fuuma se inclinó hacia él—, no hagas eso…

—¿Eso?

—Eso… —afirmó.

Y lo que quedó en el aire, sin que Fuuma lo dijera, fue un claro "hacerme elegir". Nataku apretó los labios, sabiendo que era una batalla pérdida y que, de esa habitación, primero saldría él pero no Figueroa.

El albino suspiró, consciente de que estaba demasiado prendido de Fuuma y de que era algo confuso cuando éste nunca era claro con él; cuando él mismo le quería demasiado pero no era capaz de decirlo y Fuuma, no se lo pedía pero tampoco lo decía al escudarse en su forma adornada y vaga de hablar, tan propia de un estudiante de literatura como lo era.

Además, ellos eran...

¿Qué eran precisamente? Sin duda más que compañeros de habitación pero, no tanto como novios aunque… sí, algo como pareja.

Los labios tibios sobre su sien, la hicieron reaccionar y mirar a Fuuma.

—Me marcho —agregó el pelinegro—, voy tarde a clases.

El menor afirmó en respuesta, Nataku comenzaba a sentir el cuerpo frío y cierta incomodidad al no tocarse.

—Y… Nataku, eso tampoco puede ser bueno para tu salud… —Fuuma asentó la caja de pañuelos cerca del despertador—. Arréglalo.

—¿Arré…

Todo el bochorno y el sonrojo, también la erección, volvieron a hacerse presentes en Nataku; trató de sostener la mirada de Fuuma pero antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en pedirle ayuda con su nuevo problema, éste sonrió y se despidió con la diestra para salir de la habitación con la mochila al hombro.

De nuevo a solas, con el corazón acelerado y la vergüenza ardiendo en el rostro, Nataku volvió a recostarse y fue muy consciente del crujir que el cuerpo de Figueroa hacía al pasar sobre el papel periódico; seguramente se enredaba buscando calor.

Quizás Figueroa le odiaba…

Él era un invasor y por culpa suya ésta no podía enredarse al cuerpo de Fuuma todas las noches, no si éste compartía la cama con él; pero, la otra opción… una más amable e irreal, era que Figueroa simplemente le animaba para atreverse a hacer un par de cosas porque, seguramente y aunque perdiera clases, Fuuma se quedaría si caso él lo pedía.

Si lo pedía de verdad, si se mostraba tan vulnerable como podía ser y lo añoraba de verdad, Fuuma se quedaría con él; o quizás no, quizás Fuuma le haría esperar…

Con otro suspiro de por medio, Nataku se tocó el muslo adolorido y concluyó que no, que Figueroa no le hacía favores a nadie y que si él se descuidaba un día no despertaría porque la constrictor habría hecho nido en torno a su cuello hasta asfixiarle.

Así de raras eran las cosas; sintió un escalofrío en su ser y no precisamente de frío.

Nataku elevó la mirada, buscando la hora, pero los pañuelos le arrancaron una sonrisa vergonzosa y la necesidad de ocultarse bajo las sábanas antes de jalar la caja hacia él.

Si Figueroa no se iba, él tampoco lo haría.

oOo

* * *

Figueroa pertenece a Koushiro Yamato, simplemente la he tomado prestada porque aún creo que es una boa celosa que quiere a Fuuma sólo para ella y que no se tocaría el escamoso corazón para asfixiar a Nataku.

PD. Kou, ya no me reclames que me tardé dos años subiendo post al foro... mejor abre el topic nuevo que me debes.


End file.
